


Toys

by Ophite



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophite/pseuds/Ophite
Summary: A drabble of a conversation.





	

“Why did you find it necessary to kill Victor?” inquired Mycroft.

“You allowed Sherlock keep his toy.” Eurus replied coolly. “His Redbeard. They took mine away, my Spitfire.”

“The Crieff’s boy? Martin?” Mycroft inquired digging the name from the depths of his prodigious memory. “He wasn’t taken away from you. His family moved.”

"We could have kept him. Come to some arrangement. I needed him; they didn’t value him as I did. He understood about the air and the flying. I talked to him and I made him understand.”

Mycroft’s eyes widened. “Eurus, What did you do to that boy?”


End file.
